cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Immortals
History History of The Immortals Charter Section I: State of Existence This charter has been modified on, 12/13/08 to establish the existence of The Immortals and to give a basic guideline of structure and rights for the Immortal members. Anyone in violation will be dealt with in a swift and destructive manner. The Immortals is a maroon sphere alliance and works to increase the maroon sphere’s stability. Section II: Becoming Immortal Any nation may apply for membership. We encourage them to be a part of the maroon sphere or switch to the maroon sphere, but this is not mandatory. All applicants must complete the application process in order to be considered. The Immortals can reject any application for any reason. Any applicant may ask the chief officer to provide reason via pm. All new members are entitled to receive our new member aid package. This aid will be turned down if said member proves to be inactive and non-productive. Larger, more establish nations, should take into consideration the alliance and are asked to stray from asking for new member aid, however they can apply for the aid if they so choose. Section III: Rights and Values of The Immortals Immortal members have the right to free speech, however, Moderators reserve the right to delete a members post without warning, if said post could spark an international or internal problem. As an Immortal member you are encouraged to share your opinions and ideas with all other alliance members. As for the opposite, spam is also encouraged, but spam in non-spam areas can raise your warning level and if it does not stop you could lose membership, thus becoming mortal once again. The Immortals try hard to make our alliance with a family-like atmosphere and encourage our members to follow the Chivalric Code. Kindness, respect and generosity are key aspects of this code. When an Immortal member is in need in any such way Immortal members are to rush to their aid. In-game this could mean nation building advice or aid. The Chivalric Code should also be implied to the CyberNations forums and IRC. Also address members of other alliances in the same way you would address your superior. Service opportunities The General Members of The Immortals are expected to maintain activity within the alliance by up-keeping forum / IRC presence and activity, continual improvement of their own nation and loyalty to the alliance and its leaders in time of war. Positions are available for those who prove to posses such qualities, these are Generals, Official Recruiters, Mentors, Diplomats, and Bankers. Any member may apply for any of the following positions. It should be noted that each position has a different application process and required different levels of activity and knowledge of the game. Generals: Generals are charged with leading a division of the Military and report directly to the Commandant. Official Recruiters: Official Recruiters are expected to bring in a certain level of new members per month and report directly to the Minister of Recruitment. Mentors: Mentors are expected to guide and teach new members the ropes of the game and the nature of our community. Mentors report directly to the Minister of Education. Diplomats: Diplomats go out to other alliances and act as the face of The Immortals to that alliance. Diplomats are expected to maintain status reports on their contact and report directly to the Emperor. Bankers: Bankers are expected to give out aid for the betterment of the alliance. Bankers report directly to the Minister of Finance. Section IV: Administration Emperor The leader of The Immortals. All members should put full trust into the Emperor. He is to lead The Immortals into further heights and do whatever is best for The Immortals. The Emperor has final say in all matters, but should consider the Ministers. The Emperor acts as the public face of the alliance, leading the foreign affairs division of the alliance. The Emperor also approves all Ministers,selected by the Chief Officer. Chief Officer Commonly called “Minister of Internal Affairs.” He is the right hand man of the Emperor. The Chief Officer helps handle applications and resignations. He also runs the welcome center and answers questions concerning the internal workings of The Immortals. He appoints new Ministers and hand out punishment, when needed. The Chief Officer can also order the shutdown of all ministries in time of emergencies. Commandant The General of our Immortal Army. He answers directly to the emperor and has the freedom to structure the army as he sees fit. The Commandant names the generals, makes sure the army is ready at all times and helps coordinate attacks. Secretary of Interior This is the right hand of the Chief Officer. The SoI acts as the voice of The Immortals from within, leading reporters, modifying the GUI of the Alliance and keeping all members up to date on the state of public affairs. The SoI may also be called to fill in for a minister should any emergency arrive. Ministers Ministers rule over: Education, Finance, and Recruitment. All Ministers are free to run their department as they please, but ultimately answer to The Emperor and Chief Officer. Education: Answers questions concerning nations, conducts nation audits, holds classes for learning and leads the Mentoring group and heads up the Academy. Recruitment: Creates recruitment letters, appoints Official Recruiters, hosts recruiting drives, and assigns recruiters to certain categories. Finance: Controls the banking decision of The Immortals. Decides who is deserving of aid, how much, and when. Also hands out new member aid and oversees tech deals. Section V: Crime and Punishment Attacks on any nation, aligned or not, during peacetime (tech raiding) is strictly prohibited and will be punished accordingly. If you have any concerns you are doing wrong please contact anyone inside the Administration and remember The Chivalric Code. All violators will be put on a war crimes trial conducted by the Chief Officer Respect for other member is a big deal for The Immortals, respect is to be shown at all times and blatant disrespect will result in a social crimes trial conducted by the Chief Officer. Forum spying is a serious offense and forbidden by much of the Cyberverse. If the government finds sufficient evidence of spying for any alliance, regardless of The Immortal's ties to said alliance, said spy will be hunted down without remorse. Section VI: Amendment The Immortal government reserves the right to amend this Charter at any said time, provided The Emperor, Chief Officer and Commandant all agree to the amendment by place of signature. Amendment i:Resignation and Impeachment All Minister resignation or impeachments are handled by the Chief Officer. Should any minister neglect his/her job they may become subject for replacement at the jurisdiction of The Chief Officer. The Commandant's resignation or removal is handled by the Emperor with assistance granted by the chief officer. Should the commandant fail to keep the army in quality form or cause the alliance international backlash through his/her actions, punishment is at the discretion of The Emperor. The Chief Officer's resignation or impeachment is handled by the emperor with input from any / all other government officials. Should the Chief Officer neglect to keep the good of the alliance first or should he/she become unable to maintain a certain level of order and civility within thew alliance, his/her tenure may be revoked by the discretion of the Emperor. Should the Emperor resign on good terms, he/she is at liberty to select his/her successor. Should the Emperor be forced to resign or impeached by unfavorable terms; the selection of a new Emperor falls upon the Commandant and Chief Officer. If the Emperor is placed upon an impeachment trial, his/her powers to remove government officials is suspended pending the result of the trial. He may be removed by vote of 1/2 the ministers plus the Chief Officer and the Commandant. Section VII: Ratification On this date, 12/13/08, this the second charter of the Immortals is made law. Emperor: Sarmatian Empire The Chosen One Chief Officer: Wappas Commandant: Master Conservative Treaties Blocs Government Category:NOIR Category:Dark Vows Category:The Immortals Category:Maroon team alliances Category:SPAM